LCAM-02XA2 Dominion II-class
The LCAM-02XA2 Dominion II is a destroyer designed for Equatorial Union, which later is been made into the basic star-ship used by the Union falling the destruction of the first Dominion II during the battle with Chimera. After the destruction the first one and due to the influence of it's beloved captain, government remade the ship into a large fleet using a trade deal with the Orb Union and they also made upgrades to one of the ships leading into the much new looking LQAM-010 Imperius Warship Class. This version was made to be mobile suit carrying Battleship during there battles with Chimera and the Forsaken. Technology & Combat Characteristics Originally a prototype ship used by the Equatorial Union after the fall of Cosmic Era this ship serves as a reminder of those men and women who served on the original Dominion who given up there lives during the battle with the Archangel during the Cosmic Era. Though not a legged ship like the original it main focus is for space command which it's armed with a similar array of weapons. The ship was later made to be able to become mass-produced to be used by the Equatorial Union during the Zero Era as there main battles it shown time and again it can still be one of the better ships outfitted by the Equatorial Union however it was later out gunned by the prototype by the "Imperius" Class Warship which is now under the command of captain Lars. Armaments *'"Blazer" Positron Blaster Cannon' :A positron cannon fires beams of positrons, the antimatter equivalent of electrons. When such a beam comes into contact with an object, the positrons and electrons annihilate each other, which in turn causes the target to break apart on a molecular level this cannon replaced the fearsome "Lohengrin" Positron Blaster Cannon due to it's greater firepower. *'"Devastator" Heavy Anti-Mobile Weapon Gatling Gun' :Like the pair of normal Gatling guns in the on the top layer of the ship has a similar set of weapons, these weapons can fire at a rate of 6 round per second. They are used to provide fire support for allies in need of help. This weapon can also deal serious damage to most alloys including gundanium alloy due to the heavy physical bullets used for ammunition. the Gatling guns are movable to shoot down targets from several directions and fire greater spray of bullets then the original Automatic Multi-Barrel CIWS. *'"Gottfried Mk.86" CP Reflecter High-Energy Beam Cannons' :This cannon is the upgraded version of the original Gottfried located along the solar panels which reflects CP from the engine to fire large spray of blasts from the cannons. It's solar panels also can focus it's CP beams through the mirrors to fire a large spray of highly powerful and deadly beams outwards of CP energy though not as powerful as the full blast it can attack large numbers of Mobile suits at once. *'Anti-Ship and Anti-Mobile Suit Missile Batteries' :The ship is equipped with a few battery fires a different kind of missile, ranging from anti-ship Armour piercing "Hull Crackers" to anti-Mobile Suit "Thunderstorm" missiles target which are better suited to targeting enemy mobile suits due to them exploding into high-fragments to tear apart the suits nearby the blast. The ship carries a larger shipment of missles to bombard enemy ships then a archangel-class ship. System Features *'Laminated Armour' :The armor of the Dominion II-class is made up of laminated armor, which dissipates the heat of beam weapons across the whole hull, granting the ship an incredible defense against beam weapon fire as well as showing a durability taking normal projectiles like missiles or falling rubble. *'Solar Reflect Panel Units' :Attached onto the ship are two solar panel which take in sunlight that can make a steady supply of power for emergency power in case if the ship needs to switch to emergency power if for repairs or life-support. The panels used with the new Gottfried cannons make a energy powerful energy blast or a massive bombardment of CP enhanced energy beams shooting towards large swarms of mobile suits. History Notes & Trivia *This ship is a reference and honors the memory of the crew of the Dominion from Gundam Seed which battled the Archangel on September 27, when Captain Natarle finally stands up to Azrael at the cost of her own life when at the end had the Dominion is destroyed by the Archangel just before the end of the First Bloody Valentine War. Category:Zero Era Category:Equatorial Union